


Supernova

by eek4444



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eek4444/pseuds/eek4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

Space was dark and big, scarily so. Dean Winchester had always known that, and he had always known that turning from a protostar into a main sequence star would be scary. He now had a light to shine in the dark corner of space he called his own. It was a dark corner of a tiny arm of a tiny galaxy, insignificant and hard to find in the empty, infinite mass of space. His brother star, Sammy, shone bravely in the dark some 7.8 light years away.   
Sometimes Sammy's shining light was the only thing that kept Dean going. It was just so dark, expect for his brothers brightness winking at him when he got too scared. He was the older star, but Sam would become a supernova one day, whereas Dean, being smaller, would probably become a black dwarf, and dwindle away into nothing. He had nightmares about this, and would cry into the dark expanse of space, wishing a back hole or a supernova could engulf him take him in and let him feel the warmth of matter around him. Sammy was just too far away, and they would never meet or combine.   
Millions of years had passed since their father star, John, had sped away from them, expanding, pulled away into another galaxy. Their mother had expanded and expired in a burning mass of fusion many thousands of years before their father had left. It had always been just Dean and Sammy alone in their piece of space. Millions of years seemed to fly past in the blink of an eye for Dean. He would watch lights flicker in the darkness thousands of light years away, judging their distance and speed, wondering if they would ever meet. Some would gradually approach and then be pulled away by a rival galaxy or tugged into the heart of the galaxy Dean sat at the edge of. Dean wondered if he would mind being at the heart of a galaxy, or had he been alone for so long that he now didn't know how to be close to other particles? Maybe he would never know. 

~

The star was approaching, as slowly as it had been before, but it was brighter and Dean could almost feel it's warmth tangling long arms of heat with his own, smaller solar flares. It couldn't be more than 3 light years away now. It was the closest Dean had ever been to matter that wasn't his own, and a tingling feeling began to run through him.   
It was another thirty thousand years before the star spoke.  
"Castiel." It spoke in a voice so deep and full of feeling, full of being, that Dean had to pause in his slow push toward the star before he could reply.   
"Dean Winchester."   
Castiel seemed to glow a little brighter as he replied. He was a star of a similar size to Dean, but closer to becoming a red giant than Dean was. Dean watched as the star sunk into his own orbit, circling ever closer.   
"You must be lonely out here on your own." Castiel wanted to narrow the distance between them, make them one, knowing that here was the star he would sink into without regret. Castiel had spun his way through the universe for millions of years to find Dean, and the feeling of brightness and warmth now that he was near filled him up like a bubble of happiness inside his own bright core.   
"Yeah. It's just me and my brother here. It was dark until you came." Dean looked at Castiel. "Can I call you Cas?"   
Castiel span silently, happiness threatening to engulf him whole. "Of course, Dean." 

~

Many silent millennia passed, with both growing closer and older in each other's company, both knowing where they would end, the inevitable truth which both looked forward to, which both had known ever since Cas had appeared out of the darkness for the first time.   
"Are you scared, Cas?" Dean spoke one day. Cas tangled his flares with Deans, fusing a few of their particles together.   
"No. I love you Dean."   
"I love you too Cas." 

~ 

The expansion seemed to rip apart their small dark corner. Light danced across the face of the universe, Dean clinging tightly to Cas as they fused, their matter merging and fusing with crack after crack of pure energy. They swirled and danced together in a cloud of bright dust and light and particles. Together they gripped the other tight, the sudden warmth making Cas shiver against Dean. Their combined light made a nebula of perfect colours, lighting up the dense, dark nothingness of space.   
In many years this light would reach places where stars are named and analysed, the magic of space and time cast aside in the bid to know everything about the huge expanses of distance they would never visit. This new nebula would get a special name, a name that would mean hope and friendship, and people would say the name and smile, because they knew.


End file.
